gleefandomcom-20200222-history
A Night of Neglect
''A Night Of Neglect ''is the seventeenth episode of Glee of season two, and the thirty-ninth episode overall. It aired on April 19, 2011. Plot Mr. Schue wants the Glee Club to sell salt water taffy to make money for them to go to Nationals, since Sue has hidden the Cheerios funds (which were supposed to go to Glee Club once the Cheerios lost their chance at Nationals) in off-shore accounts where Will can't access them. The Glee kids shoot down his idea, complaining they can't possibly sell enough candy since, despite winning Regionals, they are still at the bottom of the social status at McKinley (even Santana got slushied). Disheartened by the whingeing attitude of the glee club members, Mike reveals that he, Tina, Artie and Brittany are in the finals for the Academic Decathlon TV show "Smarty Pants," but their club (the Brainiacs) can't afford to go, so Mr. Schue formulates a plan to raise money for them as well. Sue recruits Sandy Ryerson, Dustin Goolsby, and Terri Delmonico (formerly Schuester) into her 'League of Doom', a group whose purpose is to destroy the Glee Club. She gives them each code names ("The Pink Dagger" "Sergeant Handsome" and the "Honey Badger" respectively) and pagers so that she (as the leader "General Zod") can contact them for missions as needed. Holly and Will discuss the Glee Club and Brainiacs fundraising troubles while on a date, but Holly doesn't like Will's idea. She blames Terri for crushing Will's dreams and thinks they should hold a benefit concert, titling it 'A Night of Neglect'. Will loves the idea, and stipulates that they will only do songs by neglected artists. The Glee kids take this to mean artists that are underappreciated in the music industry as a whole, and artists that are neglected by the Glee Club. Sue hears about the benefit and hands out her first missions: *Dustin = Break up Will and Holly *Sandy = Destroy the Night of Neglect by heckling the kids until they quit Sandy (with the help of Sue) organises a new club, the 'Heckling Club', and recruits Jacob, Azimio and Becky into it with Sue's help, with their first club activity taking place during the Night of Neglect. Glee Club members are deciding on their performances for the benefit. Tina announces she will perform a song by Lykke Li, Mike decides to put on a dance number, and Mercedes will perform a number by Aretha Franklin. Rachel is determined to perform the closing number 'My Heart Will Go On' by Celine Dion. When the group questions her about her choice, she says the neglected artist she is honoring is herself. When Mercedes brings up the fact that she wanted to do the closing number, it looks like there could be an argument about it, but Finn runs in to announce Sunshine Corazon is back. Sunshine comes to McKinley's auditorium after hearing about the benefit concert on Facebook and wants to perform 'All By Myself'. However most of New Directions object, calling her a spy, until Sunshine mentions she can get about 600 people (her Twitter followers) to come. Rachel is still opposed to Sunshine, but everyone else agrees she should be allowed, making the situation a reverse of the Jesse situation a year ago. Rachel corners Mercedes into taking a middle slot in the performing roster, to which Mercedes doesn't object. Lauren thinks that Mercedes is neglected only because she lets people walk all over her. Lauren suggests Mercedes demand the respect she deserves, and offers her skills as a manager. Will finds Emma trying to clean up; her OCD has gotten worse since Carl left her. Will offers to be there for Emma as a friend, to help her get better. Holly oversees the moment, and is jealous. Finn and Quinn approach Rachel about their problems with Mercedes' new demands, which include a small barrel of green M&Ms, a room full of humidifiers, and a fresh puppy on which to dry her hands. Rachel, while upset at them flaunting their new relationship in her face, agrees to resolve the problem. She says stars make demands because they cannot help themselves, they need to feel appreciated and respected. Rachel then takes on the task of seeing to Mercedes needs and making sure she is happy. Holly has another of her infamous lessons in History class (this time about supposed hermaphrodite and Nazi sympathizer Wallis Simpson). Dustin stops by and attempts to flirt with Holly but Will overhears and it almost turns into a fistfight before Holly breaks it up. Will and Holly argue, but agree not to have a silly fight over jealousy. Holly is still upset, however, and says she doesn't want to practice their duet for the benefit. Rachel shows Mercedes and Lauren how she has made efforts to meet Mercedes' demands, and when they find out Sunshine will be closing the Night of Neglect, Mercedes makes a new demand - to be carried onto the stage in a giant egg on the night of the benefit. On the day of the benefit concert, Kurt shows Blaine around the school with a sad expression on his face. As Blaine points out that Kurt misses McKinley, Dave Karofsky shows up and insults them. After some homophobic comments, Blaine gets angry and points out Dave's hypocrisy. Dave calls Blaine an insulting name, and Blaine's temper reaches the point that he shoves Dave. Dave shoves him back, but before this goes any further, Santana breaks up the fight. When Kurt calls Dave a "coward when it comes to the truth," Santana jumps in defending herself, Kurt, and Blaine against Dave.]]curious to find out more. Dave takes a verbal jab at her, and Santana tears into him as revenge for throwing a cherry slushie at her. Blaine points out that he and Kurt could have handled themselves, but Santana simply smiles and says "It was more fun doing it together," and Kurt smiles, perhaps reminded how tightly knit the Glee group is. Santana then gets a Twitter update on her phone and rushes off; Sunshine and her 600 Twitter followers aren't coming anymore to the benefit because of Dustin's orders. The benefit now have only 6 people in the audience (Kurt, Blaine, Sandy, Azimio, Becky and Jacob), but the show must go on. Tina performs first with 'I Follow Rivers' but was cut short when she ran off the stage after being heckled off by the Heckling Club and cries for over an hour. Artie suggests canceling the benefit but Will encourages them to keep going because it's a good practice for nationals. They decide to give the hecklers the salt water taffy (specifically Quinn, using it as a minor bribe to vote for her for Prom Queen). Mike's dance performance to Jack Johnson's 'Bubble Toes' is a hit, as the taffy keeps the Heckling Club quiet. As New Directions wonders what to do next with the Heckling Club, Will suggests they will simply have to leave them in awe of their terrific performances, so there will be nothing to heckle about. He looks for Mercedes, but she had left the benefit after how she has been treated. The Glee Club is sent to find her, while Holly decides that she will handle the hecklers. She pulls them into the library and tells them how bad heckling makes people feel, and offers them the chance to do something good. They all decide to leave the benefit instead. Rachel catches up to Mercedes and attempts to persuade her to come back. They discuss the way Rachel gets all the best solos, despite Mercedes' obviously equal talent. Rachel suggests that the reason is that there is nothing she personally will stop at to achieve stardom (which she admits isn't necessarily a good trait), but if Mercedes wants the spotlight, she needs to go in there and take it from Rachel. After intermission everyone returns and Blaine makes a snide comment to Sandy "You're a really horrible person, you know that?" Sue pulls Sandy away during the intermission and gets angry at him for letting the Heckling Club leave while he was practicing catchphrases in the girls' bathroom. Meanwhile Holly performs Adele's emotional hit '[[Turning Tables|'Turning Tables']]' as Will watches. Mercedes then returns and decides that she will perform, but she has one final demand, she wants New Directions to watch her perform. So she performs 'Ain't No Way' with the gospel choir from the Madonna episode (possibly her church choir) which causes Sandy to reconnect with his love of the arts and music. Rachel stares at Finn behind the curtains during the number with a look of sadness. Awestruck with Mercedes when her performance is over, Rachel says that she can't top her and ends the benefit saying that she was the best closing number. The two had a friendly hug. After the show ends, Holly comes out of a janitor's closet (a.k.a. her office thanks to Figgins) and reveals to Will she got a 4 month job teaching French in Cleveland. When Will points out that this will be the end of their relationship, Holly reminds him of her commitment issues, and tells Will about Emma. Holly has been counselling Emma, and Emma does love Will. But just before Holly leaves, she agrees that one day she will be back. When Will gets back to the choir room, New Directions is joined by Sandy who has decided to use his drug money to fund the trip to Nationals and the Brainiacs' trip. explaining to Will that he is funding the Academic Decathalon Team's trip.]] Meanwhile, Sue calls the League of Doom together and deems them a failure. Sandy supported the benefit while Dustin wasn't the one to break up Holly and Will. Disappointed with the two men's efforts, Sue turns to Terri, saying she is next with a mission. At the Brainiac's tournament, the scores are tied at 124, when the final questions come up. The topic: Hermaphrodite Nazi Sympathizers. Artie and Brittany smile at each other - they have this in the bag. Songs *'All By Myself 'by Eric Carmen. Cover by Celine Dion. ''Sung by Sunshine. *'I Follow Rivers' by ''Lykke Li. Sung by Tina. *'Bubble Toes' by Jack Johnson. Danced to by Mike. *[[Turning Tables|'Turning Tables']] by Adele. Sung by Holly Holliday. *'Ain't No Way' by Aretha Franklin. Sung by Mercedes. Recurring Cast and Guest Stars Recurring Cast * Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang * Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans * Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes * Max Adler as David Karofsky * Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson * Stephen Tobolowsky as Sandy Ryerson * Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson * Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel * James Earl as Azimio * Bill A. Jones as Rod Remington Guest Stars * Cheyenne Jackson as Dustin Goolsby * Charice as [[Sunshine Corazon|'Sunshine Corazon']] * Gwyneth Paltrow as Holly Holiday Videos left|300px right|300px thumb|300px|right|Gleewind - A Night Of Neglect Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes